hope_and_radiationfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
ROOT - organisaties
Aarders Het is in het belang van onze missie dat we een onderscheid bepalen dat we nog nooit nodig hebben gehad tussen 'Aarders' en 'Boven-Aarders'. Sinds de kernoorlog is er geen contact geweest met mensen op de Aarde. Daarvoor was de stratosfeer te turbulent en de baan om de Aarde te vol van allerhande puin. Ons zicht op de overlevenden en hun status is dus vrijwel onbestaande. Wel hebben we begrepen dat ARES recent operaties is beginnen uitvoeren in de buurt van wat ooit Houston was. De DSA veronderstelt dat hun invloedssfeer nog niet te ver kan reiken om eigen operaties in die buurt onmogelijk te maken. Er is nood aan verkennende missies om meer informatie in te winnen. ARES 'ARES' staat voor 'American RESurgence'. In 2020 was het een clandestiene groepering van Amerikaanse patriotten, neoconservatieven, corporaties en het uitgebreide militair-industriële complex van de Verenigde Staten. Bij het aantreden van president Sanders in 2020 greep de beweging in nadat de president had beslist om de armslag van Amerikaanse megacorporaties terug te brengen tot wat hij zag als 'redelijke proporties, in dienst van het volk'. De Verenigde Staten implodeerden in wat de geschiedenis kent als de 'Second Civil War' van 2020-2024. ARES triomfeerde op de restanten van de burgermaatschappij en installeerde een militaire dictatuur naar Amerikaanse leest (geschoeid op vrijhandel, consumptie, patriottisme en sitcoms). ARES beweert dat het PAC was die de kernoorlog van 2040 lanceerde tegen het Westen en vooral de Verenigde Staten "omdat het Oosten de Westerse vrijheid en democratie haatte" en "omdat het Westen niet bereid was om zijn eigen zuiverheid en individualiteit op te geven voor het belang van de Staat". In ieder geval was ARES klaar voor de oorlog en lanceerden de Verenigde Staten en hun satellieten het merendeel van hun (verouderde) kernarsenaal in de richting van PAC steden, installaties en basissen rondom de Aarde. De wereldwijde vernietiging die volgde maakte de Aarde voor de komende twintig jaar grotendeels onbereikbaar voor kolonisten uit het zonnestelsel. Het is dus onduidelijk wat er nog resteert van ARES op de Aarde. In ieder geval kon ARES zichzelf meer dan bestendigen in en rondom hun ruimtefort 'Destiny Station' en lijkt het tot op vandaag het machtigste militaire apparaat van de mensheid te handhaven. '--- Cyberdyne Systems' - - - - - Boven-Aarders * Zie ook: Orbiters DSA - - - - - - Orbiters 'Orbiters' is de term die 'Spacers' gebruiken om die mensen aan te duiden die leven in een baan om de Aarde, meer specifiek PAC inwoners van Tianchao Station en ARES inwoners in Destiny Station. Aangezien de meeste 'Spacers' weinig kaas hebben gegeten van interplanetaire politiek, gooien ze onder de term 'Orbiters' ook de UNEM faciliteiten op Luna en Mars en alle operaties van deze drie instanties verder weg in het zonnestelsel. In feite betekent de term dus hetzelfde als 'niet-Spacer'. En dat is zelden als compliment bedoeld uit de mond van iemand die in het vacuüm aan mijnbouw doet om deze 'zachte mannetjes aan rijkdom en macht te helpen'... * Zie ook: Boven-Aarders PAC Als reactie op de internationaal steeds agressievere hervormde Verenigde Staten onder ARES vormden China, Japan, Indië en de Indochinese staten in 2025 een verregaande coöperatieve zone genaamd de 'Pan-Asian Cooperation' of 'PAC'. In één klap bezat dit nieuwe machtsblok een derde van de wereldwijde bevolking en economie. Vervolgens verraste de 'PAC' de wereld door te kiezen voor een nieuwe 'race naar de sterren', daarbij gevolgd door de rest van de wereld. - - - - - - Spacers 'Spacers' is de term die in spreektaal wordt gebruikt om de mensen aan te duiden die leven voorbij Mars en de controle van de drie grote Boven-Aardse organisaties ARES, PAC en UNEM. 'Spacers' staat als term in contrast met 'Orbiters', die mensen die leven in een baan om de Aarde, op Luna of op Mars. De DSA wenst alle 'Spacers' in een autonome structuur te verenigen, maar afstand, gebrekkige organisatie, diversiteit en eigengereidheid maken dat meer 'Spacers' zich niét als deel van de DSA rekenen dan wél. Het is voor de DSA al moeilijk om een correcte census op te maken van die mensen die voorbij Mars leven en werken... Aanhoudende hongersnood maakt dat de talloze 'Spacer' clans, bedrijven, freelancers en dergelijke onderling vaak bittere conflicten uitvechten, en dit probleem wordt nog vele malen versterkt door Boven-Aardse politieke manoeuvres om de 'Spacers' tegen elkaar op te zetten, om zo zelf de controle over hun territoria (en vooral: economische middelen) te veroveren. In principe is de autonomie van de 'Spacers' verzekerd onder het UNEM Mars-akkoord van 2045, maar in de praktijk zijn hun gebieden vaak wetteloos en staan hun operaties verregaand onder druk. UNEM - - - - - '---' Lunar Industries Ook worden de meeste schepen en mobiele installaties in en rondom Luna gebouwd en is 'Lunar Industries' als 'de witte producten' van de scheepsbouw: moet een schip snel en betaalbaar worden opgezet, dan zit 'Lunar Industries' er vaak voor iets tussen. - - - - --- Weyland-Yutani Corporation De Weyland-Yutani Corporation is een vrucht van de Mars-Akkoorden van 2045. Het is een UNEM corporatie die bewust werd uitgebouwd met enkel PAC en ARES middelen en personeel, met als doel een nieuwe band te scheppen tussen beide machtsblokken om doorheen generaties de onderlinge haat te overwinnen en een basis te vormen voor menselijke wederopstanding en verspreiding doorheen Sol en verder.